


Birthday Wish | Dreamtale Twins Birthday Special

by CandleMoon123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #DT Twins, #Sans Aus, #Undertale aus, #undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleMoon123/pseuds/CandleMoon123
Summary: Happy Birthday Dreamtale twins! They are made by JokuBlogsI don’t own any of the characters. Undertale by Toby Fox.
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Wish | Dreamtale Twins Birthday Special

It was an exceptionally snowy day at Nightmares castle. The windows were all covered with snow latching to the glass as if trying to push inside. Because of the snow the castle was much colder than it usually was within the crumbled walls. Nightmare was doing his best to avoid any of the other living beings in his castle,especially today of all days.  
Nightmare walked out of his room at quietly as could. The hall was dark and if it weren’t for his eyes being adjusted to these dark halls he,and probably the others would have gotten lost all the time. Nightmare was trying to go find an extra blanket and hurry back to his room. However before he could he even set foot out of his door a blanket was thrown over him and people held him down as he thrashed.  
“Geez,boss chill out for once.” Killer said nonchalantly as he wrapped Nightmare up more.  
“Boys,I swear to the stars I’m gonna f****ing kill you all” Nightmare angerly remarked thrashing less now,more enjoying the warmth of the blanket now.  
His team of idiots brought him downstairs where they forced him to sit on the couch. Nightmare proceeded to order them to give him all the blankets.His team obliged, Dust throwing a bunch of freshly washed blankets over Nightmare and themselves. The others started to pile out a bunch of gifts.  
“That...is a lot of presents.”Nightmare said looking at the pile of gifts in front of him.  
He pulled out a pink octopus with two little eyes and fluffy fabric. Nightmare looked at them with the most annoyed face ever,yet proceeded to hug it like a child hugging a teddy.The gifts that followed were all very lovingly made or picked. Dust had gotten him the pink octopus.  
Killer had decided to give him a framed photo of the group when they had first moved into the castle. Error has made him a blanket with purple soft fabric and golden embroidered moons around the edges.  
“Well,mine isn’t as specially made,but I tried book binding so you could write more of your stories,Boss.” Cross said carefully bringing out three lovely binded books with empty pages just for Nightmare to write in.  
Nightmare inspected the outer parts of the books that had been so lovingly crafted. One had a purple cover with cyan Ribbons holding it together,and the other two had embroidered designs to Nightmares liking.  
“You made theses Cross?” Nightmare asked looking at the binding in wonder.  
“Yeah,I mean you get a bit artsy when your stuck in a void and your only company is an artistic squid.” Nightmare looked at Cross and gave him a look for bringing up the most annoying paint brush wielder Nightmare ever had the displeasure of meeting.  
Cross yelped as he was pulled down by a tendril that gently held him against the soft cushions of the sofa. Nightmare propped Cross close to him and nuzzled his head.  
“That’s a Thank you,in Boss’s language” Killer snickered as Nightmare tried to wack him.  
Killer proceeded to sit down on the couch with the others.Teasing Cross for being such a good suck up to Nightmare. The Oreo of a skeleton was about to get all huffy again,but Nightmare shushed him and pulled the smallest of the gang into his arms. Dust slapped the back of Killers head for nearly angering Cross,the last time he angered Cross the black and white skeleton gave everyone the silent treatment for a whole week.  
“Ok Guys!! I finished the pie!” Horror shouted from the kitchen,bringing out a good sized pie that was the color of plum.  
The others immediately questioned what was its contents. Horror had a tendency to make very deceptively good looking food,only for it to be made with very inedible substances. They all looked at eachother then back at Horrors excited face. Then Horrors excited expression turned to annoyance.  
“It has a mix of Green apples and cinnamon.” Horror listed,setting down the pie in front of Nightmare lighting the candle as he did so.  
“Make a wish Boss!” Dust said shoving Killer excitedly,he probably just wanted to eat the pie...  
Nightmare made his wish,and the others cut him the first slice.His wish you may wonder what it was?

————————————————————————

Dream sat staring at the trees and hills that covered the land below their house. The sun was setting and the skies colors were mixing beautifully as if they were one of inks paintings. Does ink paint the skies of world? It would be plausible from the guardian.  
“DREAAAAMMM!!!” Blue came charging at him with ink.  
Dream braced for impact,as both of the skeletons came crashing onto him. They all fell down into a pile of laughing bones.  
“You two are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”Dream said sitting up from the pile.  
“Wouldn’t it be an apple attack though?”Ink much to dreams disappointment stated.  
“BIRTHDAY TIME!!!”Dream yelped as Blue pulled ink and him at the speed of light back inside.  
When Dream had recovered from being thrown around like a rag doll,he was told to sit at the kitchen table. It was decorated with a confetti print table cloth. The ceiling was lined with a very childish banner scribbled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DREAM”. Dream smiled softly,oh blueberry you adorably psycho of a skeley.  
They brought out an array of sweets. Dream didn’t know if he should have been offended by the banana cupcakes. However he saw that Blue had made him an...apple pie.  
“Alright Dream make a wish!!”Blue said holding out the pie in excitement,meanwhile Ink was cringing at the smell of whatever was in the tacos.  
“A wish? Ha,that’s funny...my wishes have never come true have they? The wish for my brother to come back. The wish that I can make people happier in life. The wish to have my family again.”Dream stared at the candle while thinking,letting tears loose.  
“Dream? Are you ok?Oh gosh are you crying?! Is it the Pie?! I’m sorrrrryyyy!!!!”Dream snapped his head up and assured Blue that it wasn’t the pie.  
“Was it my duck stuffed animal gift?I knew I should’ve gone with the classic teddy bear!” Ink said holding up the adorable fat duck stuffed animal he gave Dream as a present.  
“No,guys I’m just being emotional,Blue I love your cooking! Ink the duck is adorable.” Dream assured them as they both hugged him and smothered him with nuzzles.  
“Well... I guess I got one wish right? I have my family back.”Dream thought holding them both in a hug.  
“My wish this year....?”

————————————————————————

“That I can protect them,they are the everything I have left” Both twins blew out the candles and made their wish.

“Happy Birthday Brother....”

End.


End file.
